


Fifteen Years

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Y/N never expected to get herself into such a mess, let alone have someone from her past save her life fifteen years later.





	1. Chapter 1

You sat huddled against the corner of the dirty cabin floor, shivering in fright.  You had no idea what that thing was that had brought you here, because it sure as hell wasn’t human.  Sure, it walked on two legs and was shaped like a human, but what the hell kind of human has teeth that long and can rip a person apart with it’s bare hands?

You didn’t know how long you’d been in the cabin – hours, days? – but it was long enough that you had been in and out of consciousness and were beginning to lose hope.  It’s not as though anyone in this town would know you were missing, you’d just moved there.  Maybe your new job would wonder why you were missing work, but they didn’t know you well enough to know that out of character for you.

Time was moving slowly, or maybe quickly, you couldn’t tell anymore, the  _thing_  wandering around the cabin.  First it was doing something at the kitchen table, then moving toward the fire, then going back.  You didn’t really want to know what it was doing, the stench alone making your gut roll. If you’d had something in your stomach to throw up, you would have done that already, but you’d been here long enough that your stomach was surely empty.

You were dozing, mostly unconscious, when you heard a huge crash.  You startled awake at the sound, listening as the thing roared, turning toward the front door of the cabin when it was met with bullets and yelling.  Two figures came inside, fighting against the monster.  One after another, they were thrown against walls, bookcases, furniture, but they kept getting back up and keeping up with the fight.  Your bleary eyes were trying to follow the movement, but you couldn’t focus – did you have a concussion?

Finally the fighting stopped, your eyes widening when you finally focused on the horrific thing laying on the floor, blood pouring from its mouth and eyes as it lay dead in front of you.

One of the people (they were people, right?) who had come in to fight ran over to you, startling you so much that you screamed a bit.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” a low voice cooed, calming your nerves.  “We’re here to help you, you’re okay now.  It’s dead, you don’t have to be scared anymore.  We’re going to take you home, don’t worry.  You’re going to be alright.”

You closed your eyes, tears streaming down your face unwillingly, relieved that your nightmare seemed to be over with.  The man, because now you could tell that he was a kind-faced man, who was talking to you pulled you into his arms, rocking you gently back and forth as he continued to speak soothing words.  The other man dragged the monster out of the room, taking care of the body as you sat there calming down.

“Can you tell me your name?” the man asked, holding your face in his hands.  

It took you a minute to focus on his face, but finally you nodded.  “Y/N,” you whispered, surprised at how hoarse your voice was.  You supposed you hadn’t talked much since the thing took you, only screaming or whimpering.

“Okay, Y/N.  My name is Sam, and my brother Dean is here with us. We’re going to take you home, okay?”

Your eyes widened, terrified of being alone again.  It was when you had been alone that the monster had been able to grab you in the first place.  Sam immediately saw your reaction and interpreted it.  “Or you can stay with us tonight?  Would you like that?”

You nodded, hoping that these men would help you calm down and understand what was going on before leaving you alone again.  

“Okay then, let’s get going, shall we?” Sam asked gently, standing and helping you stand as well. You followed, grateful that Sam was being so sweet and kind.  He took you outside, the sun just setting in the distance.  Sam opened the door of a beautiful car, a car that looked awfully familiar to you but you just couldn’t place it, and let you sit in the backseat.   
Before you knew it, once Sam wrapped you in his jacket in the backseat, you were out like a light, sleeping soundly.

The next thing you knew you were waking up in a motel room, still wrapped in Sam’s soft jacket.  You stretched, eyes taking in the room around you.

“Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakens!” a voice said, not Sam’s voice.  It must have been the voice of his brother, Dean.

“Hey, Y/N, how are you feeling?” Sam asked you, coming to sit next to you on the bed.  He handed you a glass of water, which you drank eagerly. When you had finished it you smiled at him, assessing yourself mentally.

“I’m much better, thank you. I don’t even know what to say, I can’t thank you enough for saving me,” you said, crossing your legs in front of you and handing Sam his jacket.  “What was that  _thing_?”

Sam huffed a short laugh, patting your knee gently.  “I think you’d rather not know, to tell you the truth.  All you need to know is that you’re safe now, and we’ll make sure that you get back home once you’re ready.”

“Just let us know when, Sweetheart,” the other voice said, making you look over at the table across the room.

Your eyes met green ones, your mind immediately flashing back to a much simpler time in your life. You were looking at a face you never thought you’d see again, one that was definitely older but still just as handsome as ever.

You must have looked like you’d seen a ghost or something, because Sam immediately put his hand on your shoulder.  “Y/N?” he asked, pulling your eyes back to him.  “You okay?”

You frowned, looking Sam over.  Memories flooded through your brain – the car, these men, a party…

“Sam?” you asked, confusion in your voice.  You looked back at the other man.  “Dean?”

Dean stood, taking a few steps over to the bed.  “You knock your head, sweetheart?” Dean asked you, teasing in his voice but also a layer of concern.

“You don’t remember me?” you asked Dean, seeing the confusion lay across his face now.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fifteen years ago_

Dean walked into the house party, laughing as he imagined his brother in this kind of situation. Surely Sam didn’t actually want to be here, but this is where he asked Dean to meet him, so here Dean was.

Dean grabbed a cup of some sort of mixed drink, taking a long chug and coughing slightly at the sting. His eyes roamed the large room, looking for the shaggy head of his younger brother.  It didn’t take long to find Sam, as he was easily the tallest person in the room.  Dean walked over to him, shoving his shoulder roughly. 

“Sammy!” Dean said, knowing that Sam hated it when Dean called him that in public.  “Didn’t think you were the partying type!”

Dean waggled his eyebrows at the people who Sam had been in conversation with, hoping they would help tease Sam, but instead he just got confused looks.  

“Ahem,  _Dean_ ,” Sam said, drawing Dean’s eyes back toward his brother. “These are my friends, everyone, this is my brother Dean.  He’s in town for the weekend, and obviously doesn’t know how college parties aren’t just a place to drink and hook up, but network as well.”

Dean rolled his eyes, downing the rest of his cup.  “Whatever you say, Sammy.  I’ll be over there, drinking and hooking up enough for the both of us.”  Dean headed back for the drink table, eager to refill and enjoy Sam’s college party even if his brother wasn’t going to.  He didn’t notice at first the eyes that followed him, but soon enough one of Sam’s friends caught up to him.

“Hey, handsome,” the girl said, pushing her chest out and rubbing up against Dean as seductively as possible.  Dean gulped, drowning another cup before replying.

“Hey,” he said smoothly, wondering if this was going to be a great hook-up or a girl with crazy eyes.

Five minutes into conversation with her, conversation meaning that Dean had been unwillingly groped and received an earful about their future children, Dean knew this was a girl of the crazy eyes variety.  As nicely as he could manage, he ducked away from her, making excuses for the bathroom.

Dean headed into another room, seeing a pool table with a game going on.  Trying to be as smooth as possible, he grabbed a beer from an ice bucket and found a place to lean against the wall, in full view of the game. Maybe he could play the winner…

Dean’s eyes watched as the cue ball bounced around the table, sinking three balls in a row.  A confident “Hah!” sounded from the end of the table, and Dean looked to where you were standing, fist clenched in the air at the successful hit.  “Take that, boys,” you said with confidence, sinking another ball quickly.  Dean smirked, looking toward the other two guys holding pool sticks.  Two against one, apparently, and your one was definitely kicking butt.

You obviously decided to give the guys a break, hitting the cue ball toward absolutely nothing so that it would be their turn again.  Dean took a sip of his beer as he saw the crazy-eyed girl come into the room.

Panicking for a moment, Dean walked over to where you were watching your opponents line up their next move.  “Hey,” Dean said awkwardly, making sure crazy-eyes wasn’t coming over yet.

You looked at Dean curiously, giving him a once-over and taking note of how nicely his button-up pulled across his chest.  “Yes?” you asked, curious to hear his line.

“See Crazy Eyes over there?” Dean asked, nodding his head toward the girl.  You laughed, seeing immediately what he meant.  “She won’t let me get away, has already told me the names of all of our future children…would you mind pretending to be my girlfriend so she takes a hint?”

You laughed, a sound Dean immediately yearned to hear again.  “Isn’t that a pretty pussy move of you, to not just tell her no?”

Dean was shocked at your question, but shrugged.  “The crazy ones don’t take no for an answer, I’m sure you’ve been in that situation before.”

You looked over at Crazy Eyes again before nodding.  “Sure. My name’s Y/N, what’s yours, oh boyfriend of mine?”

Dean grinned.  “Dean,” he answered confidently, shoulders relaxing already.  

“Well, Dean,” you said, throwing an arm around his neck.  “Do ya mind helping me line up my next shot?”

Dean puffed up his chest, pulling you toward him as he faced the table.  “It’d be my pleasure, sweetheart.”

With that, Dean had his arms wrapped around you from behind, ‘helping’ you win the rest of the game with ease.  Crazy Eyes spotted the two of you, beginning to walk over but was quickly deterred when you turned to give Dean a heated kiss, officially scaring crazy eyes off.

Dean had no problem with the kiss, pulling your body flush against his own.  Maybe his meeting with crazy eyes was a blessing in disguise, he thought to himself as he felt the curves of your body pressing against him.

The pool game over with, you slipped your hand into Dean’s and headed for the back door, the fresh air setting a chill on your body.  “Well, boyfriend of mine,” you said to Dean, turning to put your hands on his shoulders. “Was that enough of a deterrent or do you think Crazy Eyes needs a little more convincing?”

Dean grinned, slipping his arms around your waist.  “I don’t know about Crazy Eyes, but I don’t see any reason to drop the façade, do you?”

Your eyes fell to Dean’s lips, remembering the feeling of them on your own when you were kissing him for show.  “I think I have to agree with you.  Want to go back to my place?”

Dean immediately nodded, not wanting to give up what was possibly the most outgoing and sexy girl he’d ever had his hands on.  “Lead the way, sweetheart.  Just gotta tell my brother I’m out.”

You nodded, kissing Dean quickly before walking back through the house, looking across the room when Dean yelled to someone named Sam that he’d see him later.  You saw a tall guy with shaggy hair reply, but you weren’t paying all that much attention.

Your attention was set on the handsome guy who was pulling you into a gorgeous car, eager to go home with you.  You were determined to make tonight one you’d remember for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean studied your face, trying to place you.  You decided to help him out a little bit, standing up and walking away from Sam’s comforting hand and toward Dean.  Dean watched your every move as you walked, giving you a little bit of a confidence boost after the horrible past couple days.

“It was, oh, fifteen years ago?” you said, looking back at Sam briefly.  “Sam was at Stanford, you came to visit at some house party.”

You stopped right in front of Dean then, putting one hand on his chest.  You could feel his heartbeat thumping through his shirt.  Your eyes watched your fingers trace a button on his plaid shirt as you finished.  “I helped you out with Crazy Eyes?”

Dean gasped, the memory obviously flooding back to him.  “Y/N?” he said, your name sounding different now that he knew who you were.  “Who’da thought we’d meet again, sweetheart?”

You looked up to see the same confident smirk on his face as he’d had fifteen years earlier, smiling back at him.  “Well, surely not me,” you replied seriously.  “And surely not like this…”

Dean’s hands found your waist, fingers digging into a plumper frame now than your skinny, younger self had back then.  “That’s for sure, but it’s nice to see you.”

Sam cleared his throat behind you, making you jump.  “So, I guess you two know each other?” he asked, standing.

“’Member that party, Sammy, the one where you said parties were for networking?” Dean asked him, tease in his voice.  “Y/N was how that weekend turned out,” he looked back down at you, heat in his gaze. “And damn, it was a good weekend.”

Sam coughed again, making you blush.  “Well, I’m ah… I’m gonna go out for a while.  Maybe get my own room or something.  Y/N, I’m glad you’re alright.  See ya.”

With that, Sam slipped out of the motel room, leaving you and Dean alone.  His hands were still on your waist, thumb tracing a pattern on the skin between your shirt and jeans.  “So, Y/N.  This time it seems like I saved  _you_  from Crazy Eyes.”

You smiled, nodding. “Guess so.  And I guess, if tradition holds, that means that we’ve got a few things here to do…”

You let your words trail off, unsure if Dean would follow your meaning.  He immediately grinned, though, understanding completely.  “I mean, I wouldn’t say no,” he replied, pulling your body against his.  “As long as that’s what you want.”

You felt his muscles rippling beneath his shirt, wondering if everything about him was still the same, just fifteen years wiser.  Flashes of memory from that weekend ran through your head, and you figured what the hell.  You hadn’t ever settled down, and that weekend had been one for the books.  Even if Dean had lost half his moves over time, you’d still end up with a great lay tonight.

“Definitely what I want,” you replied, chin raising to meet Dean’s eyes.  His breath hitched at the heat in your gaze but immediately sprang into action, lips descending on yours.  He kissed you with fervor, passion, and a bit of desperation.  Maybe you weren’t the only one who was needing a good time.

One of Dean’s hands came up to thread through your hair, but it got tangled in the mess immediately. You pulled away, realizing how disgusting you must be – you’d been stuck in a cabin for days with no shower or toothbrush, what the hell would Dean think of you when you looked like this?

“Y/N?” Dean asked, obviously wondering if you’d changed your mind.  

“I, uh…” you tried to think of a way to tell him  _wait for me to shower and pamper myself cause I feel like shit_  without admitting it.  Enough time passed and no better words came to you, so you sighed.  “I’ve just spent I don’t know how many days in a cabin with no shower and a monster threatening my life…is there any way I could get cleaned up before we get dirty again?”

Dean laughed, a happy sound that went straight to your toes.  You would do anything to hear that laugh every day, but you knew that wasn’t in the stars for the two of you.  As you watched, he turned your body, pushing you gently toward the motel’s bathroom.  

“This might not have been on the list of things we had to do, but since we’re older and wiser…” Dean flipped the light switch in the bathroom, casting the light green room in a slightly yellow light.  “Care if I join you?  I’ve had some experience with post-kidnap relaxing and would love to help you out.”

You huffed at Dean’s forward question, but who were you to deny him anything?  “Sounds like a plan, thanks.”

Dean turned, closing the bathroom door with both of you inside before turning to mess with the water temperature.  You looked at the counter, grabbing a tube of toothpaste.  “Here,” Dean said, seeing what you were up to.  He rummaged through a bag on the floor before finding an unopened toothbrush.  

You gave him a side eye.  “Have guests with toothbrush needs often, Dean?” you teased, earning a roll of his eyes. You didn’t wait for a response before you opened the brush, cleaning your mouth out efficiently and quickly. Dean leaned against the doorframe and watched you, something that should have been awkward but was more comforting than anything.

Once you had spat, Dean was pressing against you once more, your back to his front.  You looked in the mirror to meet his eyes, seeing the obvious desire there.  His hands slid under the hem of your shirt, waiting until you nodded before he pulled it up and over your head.  You were surprised at the amount of dirt and grunge that was on your skin, grateful that you’d suggested the shower.  Dean saw your judgment of yourself, immediately quelling it.

“Just as beautiful as fifteen years ago, Y/N,” he said, kissing a spot on your neck just below your ear as he moved the two of you away from the counter and toward the shower. His fingertips traced patterns on your stomach for a minute before he stepped away, kicking his shoes off and pulling his own shirt over his head.  

You turned to watch him, hands going for your jeans.  Dean’s eyes were glued on your hands as you shimmied out of your jeans, noticing a few tears in them as you removed them.  You’d probably have to borrow some clothes to get home, you thought to yourself, but all thoughts were gone when Dean rid himself of his own jeans.

The sight of his bowed legs brought back even more memories, making a rush of arousal head between your legs.  You and Dean were now down to your underwear, and it still didn’t feel awkward or weird at all.  Dean leaned over, feeling the temperature of the water, before flipping the knob to start the shower.  He then dropped his boxers, revealing the rest of his beautiful body to you as he extended his hand.  

“After you, babe,” he offered, giving you the last bit of encouragement to remove your bra and panties. He offered his hand as you stepped into the tub, following after and closing the curtain behind you.


	4. Chapter 4

_“After you, babe,” Dean offered, giving you the last bit of encouragement to remove your bra and panties.  He offered his hand as you stepped into the tub, following after and closing the curtain behind you._

As you looked down your body, you were truly surprised at how many scrapes and bruises you’d accumulated over the past few days.  You supposed they didn’t hurt because of the shallowness of the cuts and the lightness of the bruises, but you were still disappointed in the way you looked in front of Dean for the first time in all this time.  You imagined that he was comparing you to your previous self, a much fitter, sexier version of you than the you standing there now.

You watched the dirt go down the drain for a minute before Dean’s mouth on your neck and shoulders brought you back to the present.  You turned in his embrace, his erection pressing against your stomach.  

Once you’d faced him, you were no longer embarrassed.

The man in front of you had obviously had a rough fifteen years as well, many scars and cuts scattered along his body.  It wasn’t as though he were unattractive because of them, and you longed to hear the story of every single one.  Your fingers traced the tattoo on his chest before your hand curled around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.  

That was the go ahead that Dean seemed to need, all of the passion from the kiss outside in the motel room coming back at that moment.  He pulled your body into his, his hands ghosting along your naked back.

Dean’s lips and tongue had you floating, taking complete control of the kiss and making you want more even as it was happening.  One of his hands left your body for just a second, and you heard the clicking of something next to you.

Dean broke the kiss, pushing you backward under the stream to wet your hair.  You figured out what the clicking was then, as he rubbed his hands together with shampoo.  “Just close your eyes, sweetheart, let me take care of you.”

You nodded, doing as he said, and let him run his fingers into your hair.  You could have sworn you’d died and gone to heaven with the way Dean was washing your hair.  He was gentle and thorough, every rub of his fingers on your scalp sending shivers down your body.  He turned you in his arms, making sure to get every part of your hair properly shampooed before pushing you under the water again, carefully washing the shampoo out.

His hands left your head, but you kept your eyes closed.  Next thing you knew, there was a soft washcloth being soothed over your body, leaving no inch uncleansed.  

Dean didn’t stop once you were clean, however, bringing the washcloth to your breasts.  He teased you through the cloth, his fingers pinching your nipples slightly.  You moaned, eyes still closed and letting Dean have complete control.  

He turned you so that your back was pressed against his front and he lost the washcloth.  The water was streaming steadily against your torso, Dean’s hands tracing the patterns.  His mouth latched itself onto your ear, nipping and tonguing and making you shiver.  He took both of your breasts in his hands, kneading them gently before moving down your stomach to the apex of your legs.

You widened your stance, wanting to give Dean room to work.  He took advantage, his fingers slipping inside of you easy and beginning to pump as his other hand found your clit.  He set a relentless pace, the heat of the shower and relaxation of your body having you begging in no time.  Dean’s hips were pressing against your lower back, rutting slightly for relief of his own cock.

“Dean, please…” you whined, grasping at his forearms.  “Please…”

With a final flick of his thumb on your clit and one suck of your earlobe, you were clenching around his fingers, coming harder than you had in a long time.  Dean held you as you came down from your high, not letting you fall in the shower.

When you’d finished shaking, Dean reached around you to turn off the spray.  You stood limply in his arms as he opened the curtain, reaching for a towel.  He very carefully towel-dried your hair before he wrapped you up, helping you out of the shower and making sure you were okay to stand before he quickly dried himself off.  When that was done, your eyes were glued to his erection, standing as straight and tall as ever.

“Dean…” you said, eyes not leaving his beautiful cock.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Dean replied, grabbing your hand and leading you back out into the motel room. He dropped his towel, wrapping his arms around you and kissing you deeply.  “Now that you’re all clean, what did you say – time to get dirty again?”

You grinned against Dean’s lips, dropping your own towel.  “That sounds like a plan to me.”

Dean wrapped his arms around your waist, picking you up in one swift motion before tossing you on the bed, following quickly after.  Your legs fell open, your entire body desperate for Dean’s touch.  He didn’t disappoint; Dean’s lips were immediately back on yours and his hands began to explore your body once more, unhindered by shampoo or washcloths.  Within minutes you were shivering again, wanting more.

“Dean, please…fuck me,” you whimpered, one hand squeezing his bare ass.  Dean grunted in response, crawling off the bed quickly to grab a condom. He was back and unwrapping it in seconds, just long enough for you to stretch seductively on the bed.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, gorgeous,” Dean mumbled, settling himself between your legs and lining himself up.  “So perfect, so beautiful.”

With one final nod from you, Dean pushed inside, filling you just as he had done all those years ago. You weren’t going to wait, squeezing around him immediately in an effort to make him move.  Dean obviously got the memo, leaning up on his elbows so that he could thrust into you with fervor.

You were moaning and whimpering Dean’s name immediately, the man above you knowing exactly how to angle his hips to hit all of the right places inside of you.  The build-up had been too much, both of you nearing the edge in just a few minutes.

“Come on, baby, want you to come again for me,” Dean grunted in your ear, grabbing your knee to hike your leg up and around him, changing the angle of his hips.  With the new position, he was rubbing against your clit with every pass, sounds of pleasure tumbling from your lips.

“Dean!” was all you could get out as you climaxed, clenching tight around him as he worked you through your orgasm.  

“Oh, Y/N…” Dean moaned, covering your mouth with his own as he spilled into the condom.  He kept moving for another minute before both of you became too sensitive.  Dean kept kissing you as he froze, cock still deep inside of you and body weight covering yours.

You could stay there in that kiss forever, another familiar feeling you know you had fifteen years ago.

When finally Dean decided he’d had enough of you, he pulled away, sliding out of you and walking across the room to dispose of the condom.  He grabbed your washcloth from the shower, quickly wiping himself and you down before maneuvering you under the covers.

“If I’m remembering correctly, we still have a few things to do post-Crazy Eyes…” Dean said with a teasing voice, pulling you against his body to snuggle.

“I think you’re right, Dean,” you agreed.  “But first, sleep.”

Dean kissed you softly on the lips before pushing his nose into your damp hair.  “Sounds perfect to me.”


End file.
